


All in my head

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Character Death, Len is in a rough place, Lewis is horrible as always, Pre-Relationship, Prequel to "A Legend Returns", Takes place in Len's head while he's under the Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: A prequel piece to "A Legend Returns"Everyone Leonard knows is an enemy here...everyone but the strange woman in white.





	All in my head

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece that takes place while Leonard is under the Legion's mind games.

* * *

                “No. Not you.” Leonard almost growls at the blonde woman. “It can’t be you.”

                “Really?” Sara motions around the empty cell block, “because I don’t see a lot of other options.” She frowns, “I’m a trained assassin Len, I’m not afraid of a dirty cop.”

                “You should be.” He knows it’s stupid to say, that Sara is more than equipped to handle Lewis…but he can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. Then again, what isn’t wrong in this place?

                “Do you trust me?” Sara has moved closer, remaining just outside his personal space (something she’s understood his need for since her arrival)

                “Yes,” he meets her eyes. “With my life.”

                “Then trust me with Lisa,” she replies, gaze never breaking from his.

                “Fine,” he breaks the stare, turning back to his makeshift desk. “But if we are doing this, we’re going in with a solid plan.”

                Sara nods, joining him to look over the rough sketch he’s made of the property. “Alright, so walk me through it.”

* * *

                Leonard watches Sara disappear around the side of the property as he continues to move toward the front of his childhood home. That same nagging feeling is in his gut, there’s a word – _Alexa_ – but he can’t quite pinpoint the importance. So he shoves it aside, being distracted will just get one of them killed.

                Chronos comes out to meet him, Leonard holding his hands out to show he’s unarmed. The armored man pats him down anyway, and Len just bites back a snarky remark. Reminds himself that his job is just to distract, to give Sara time, not start fights. He feels the barrel of a gun press into his back, “Move.”

                He obeys, moving toward the door and pushing away the painful fragments of memories that return once more. Inside it’s dimly lit, empty beer bottles litter the table and the lingering smell of cigarette smoke stings his lungs. He’s led to what passes for a family room, Lewis rising as they enter. Leonard curses himself for tensing, for the rush of fear through his system. He steels himself, shoulders back and smirk firmly in place. “Hello, Lewis,” he motions around them, “I guess you’ve finally won.”

                “Did you really think you could sneak around me, Leo?” Lewis sneers.

                “I came, escorted by Chronos, just like you asked!” he replies, glancing at the armored figure to his left. “Where is Lisa?”

                “In her room, where she will be staying.” Lewis replies.

                “We had an agreement, Lisa’s freedom in return for my surrender!” He growls.

                “Except, you didn’t really intend to stay, did you?” Lewis motions to Chronos, who steps into the other room before pushing a bound and gagged Sara to her knees between them.

                “Sara!” the word is out before he can stop it, forcing his voice and expression neutral. “What about her?”

                “One of my associates caught her on the edge of the property while you snuck around out front.” He bends down, raising her with a hand against her collar. “Shame really, she’s a pretty girl.”

                “Let her go,” Len warns.

                “Or what, Leo?” Lewis looks at him, “I still have Lisa, do you really want to risk her life?”

                Sara is looking at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. But it’s not pain, not hurt or anger he sees in them. It’s regret, it’s the way she looks as if she’s let him down, and it tears him apart. “Let Sara go, and I give you my word, no more tricks.”

                “I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” There’s a sickening crack, and Sara crumples to the floor. He looks back to Leonard with a sneer, “perhaps next time you choose to cross me, boy, you’ll remember who you’re dealing with.” He turns to Chronos, “get them out of here.”

                “With pleasure,” comes the voice from behind, then pain shoots down his spine and the world goes black.

                Leonard wakes up in the grass, some distance from the house with a pounding headache. He gets up, seeing the stark white of Sara’s clothes in the earie glow of the moonlight. He moves over to her, dropping down to his knees before gathering her prone form in his arms. “Come on Sara,” he pushes the hair from her face. “Don’t do this to me.” His hand slides to her neck, the lack of pulse enforcing what he already knew.

**She’s gone.**

                He doesn’t know why it hits him so hard, this infuriating woman had only stepped into his space days ago…and yet, there are flashes; sitting with cards, watching her dance, looking down his gun at her, and her lips pressed to his. It’s not until his vision blurs that he realizes there are tears on his cheeks. He pushes them away, glaring down at the body in his arms. “Who are you Canary? Why do I feel like there was supposed to be more to this story?”

                He knows he should be worried about Lisa (he is…very much so in fact), but he can’t leave her like this. And so he’ll find somewhere to properly put her to rest, and then he will make Lewis Snart, and anyone else who dares get in his way, pay dearly for what they’ve done here.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I have this showing as completed....but I might have ideas for another chapter or two if anyone would be interested?


End file.
